lordofwalkurenutakufandomcom-20200215-history
Lottos
DETAILS OF CARD LOTTERY ----------------------- You can participate in this lottery using lottery gold. You can obtain cards equal to or above ® rarity - ® or (SR). To participate in lottery, click "Lottery" button in the lower right corner of town screen, and then select "Card Lottery" from list on the right. Press "Spin" to start! You can spin just once or 10 times at once - every spin costs 1 lottery gold. List of cards to get and probability of their obtaining goes as follows (all the cards will have level 1): ------------------------------------------------------------ SR - Earth Slaughter Nun Maria Fertility Princess Kaede Prisoner of War Sandra - Water Celestial Maiden Yukina Icy Soul of Dawn Rebecca Walking Dead Meira - Fire Weapon Master Riza Beauteous Maiden Homura Flame Athlete Hana Prayer Girl Kagura - Wind Storm Princess Erika Another World Wisdom HD7 Reaper Girl Mabel ------------------------------------------------------------ R - Earth Quiet Knight Athena Wild Black Panther Olga Battlefield Flower Rina - Water Pure Girl Marin Ice Killer Maid Hyoka Blue Shil of Mercy Detective Girl Sharo - Fire Mage of Madder Naga General of Fire Flare Fierce Crimson Wolf Luca Sword of Judgment Heidi - Wind Wind Messenger Sophie Vacuum Witch Teresa Noble Thunder Marsha ----------------------- DETAILS OF ITEM LOTTERY ----------------------- You can participate in this lottery using lottery gold. You can obtain powerful items difficult to get during normal battle. To participate in lottery, click "Lottery" button in the lower right corner of town screen, and then select "Item Lottery" from list on the right. Press "Spin" to start! You can spin just once or 10 times at once - every spin costs 1 lottery gold. List of items to get and probability of their obtaining goes as follows: ------------------------------------------------------------ hand Haunted Soul +5 (R, Physical) Shiva's Rod +5 (R, Magical) Rafah Glass +5 (R, Physical) Fracture +5 (R, Magical) Dragon Slaughter +3 (R, Physical) Dominion Zephyr +3 (R, Magical, Wind) Haunted Soul +15 (R, Physical) Shiva's Rod +15 (R, Magical) Rafah Glass +15 (R, Physical) Fracture +15 (R, Magical) Dragon Slaughter +15 (R, Physical) Dominion Zephyr +15 (R, Magical, Wind) Tiger-Dragon Sword +5 (R, Physical) Seven Star Jewels-Hades +5 (R, Magical) Dark Blade +5 (R, Physical) Dark Rod +5 (R, Magical) Skeleton Sword +5 (UC, Physical) Hundred Eye Mystic Staff +5 (UC, Magical) Asklepios Staff +20 (R, Magical) ------------------------------------------------------------ hand Honor Bright +5 (R, Physical) Vai Geneva +5 (R, Magical) Eurus +5 (R, Physical) Hills of the Underworld +5 (R, Magical) Bronx +3 (R, Physical) Demon Kreuz +3 (R, Magical) Honor Bright +15 (R, Physical) Vai Geneva +15 (R, Magical) Eurus +15 (R, Physical) Hills of the Underworld +15 (R, Magical) Bronx +15 (R, Physical) Demon Kreuz +15 (R, Magical) Garuda's Wing +5 (R, Physical) Solomon's Ring +5 (R, Magical) Dark Shield +5 (R, Physical) Dark Amulet +5 (R, Magical) Reincarnation Shield +5 (UC, Physical) Hundred Eyes Scripture +5 (UC, Magical) Hygieia's Cup +20 (R, Magical) ------------------------------------------------------------ Body Defector +5 (R, Physical) Brahim Robe +5 (R, Magical) Eggplant Mail +5 (R, Physical, Earth) Rain of Flowers +5 (R, Magical, Wind) Neverrage +3 (R, Physical) Taoism Robe +3 (R, Magical) Defector +15 (R, Physical) Brahim Robe +15 (R, Magical) Eggplant Mail +15 (R, Physical, Earth) Rain of Flowers +15 (R, Magical, Wind) Neverrage +15 (R, Physical) Taoism Robe +15 (R, Magical) Bone Eater +5 (R, Physical) Blue Skies +5 (R, Magical) Dark Armor +5 (R, Physical) Dark Robe +5 (R, Magical) Skeleton Curse Robe +5 (UC, Physical) Wicked Eyes Robe +5 (UC, Magical) Panacea Robe +20 (R, Magical, Wind) ----------------------- DETAILS OF NORMAL LOTTERY ----------------------- You can participate in this lottery using lottery points. You can obtain common cards and equipment, as well as ® cards and powerful items. To participate in lottery, click "Lottery" button in the lower right corner of town screen, and then select "Normal Lottery" from list on the right. Press "Spin" to start! You can spin just once or 10 times at once - every spin costs 10 lottery points. List of cards and equipment to get and probability of their obtaining goes as follows (all the cards will have level 1): ------------------------------------------------------------ CARDS R - Earth Quiet Knight Athena - Water Ice Killer Maid Hyoka Blue Shil of Mercy - Fire General of Fire Flare - Wind Noble Thunder Marsha Vacuum Witch Teresa UC - Earth Tsukasa of Azure Spear Mobile Girl Delta - Water White Warrior Cecil - Fire Pham of Crimson Flame Mage of Explosion Lamia - Wind Rukia of Jade Blade C - Earth Horned Demon Tortoise-serpent Alchemist - Water Libra Witch Blue Dragon Witch - Fire Martian Girl Phoenix Loki of Hell - Wind Angel White Tiger Ishtar ------------------------------------------------------------ EQUIPMENT hand Heavy Axe (UC, Physical) Staff of the Wise (UC, Magical) Knife (C, Physical) Oak Staff (C, Magical) Wind Spear (UC, Physical, Wind) Wizard Rod (C, Magical) Rapier (C, Physical) Moon Wand (C, Magical) Katana (C, Physical) Staff of Illusion (UC, Magical) hand Dragon Scale (UC, Physical, Fire) Dagger (UC, Magical) Mirror Shield (C, Physical) Scripture of Immortality (C, Magical) Aura Shield (C, Physical) Divine Guard (C, Magical) Vampire Guard (C, Physical) Cat's Paw (C, Magical) Guardian of Sanctuary (UC, Physical) Heavenly Scroll (UC, Magical) Body Pirate's Clothes (UC, Physical, Water) Aqua Robe (UC, Magical, Water) Mithril Armor (C, Physical) Vestment (C, Magical) Soldier's Mail Armor (C, Physical) Holy Robe (C, Magical) Crystal Mail (C, Physical) Earth Garment (C, Magical) Rune Plate Armor (UC, Physical) Wind Speed Garment (UC, Magical)